The present introduction of a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature rose class, which was created by my crossing as seed parent the floribunda rose named "Jazz Fest" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,323) and as pollen parent the miniature rose named "Party Girl" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,598), has the varietal denomination of "Micdeb".
Among the distinguishing characteristics possessed by this new variety which separate it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are abundant magenta colored buds and blooms with long lasting flowers usually borne singly and a vigorous medium plant size with glossy greenish-purple new foliage.
The present variety of miniature rose was originated by me in Laurens County, S.C. Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new variety as performed by me in Laurens County, S.C., has shown conclusively that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and faithfully transmitted through succeeding propogations .